The Hidden Bride
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: What if the female body Victor tore up wasn't the real thing? What if he had hidden her away before the Monster came? Will the creature discover Victor's deceit? If he does, will the Female go with him? Or will she shun him? Rated M for future content. Will contain Language, Violence, and Adult Content (SMUT).
1. Chapter 1

This story is the product of reading Frankenstein by Mary Shelley in my British Lit class and, the wonderful story called Snowdrop by K. M. Benidir2012. I can't wait to read the next chapter of Snowdrop. I strongly recommend it!

This is my first ever Frankenstein fanfiction. I do not own anything except my Character. If you recognize it, it belongs to Shelley.

Reviews are welcome. Flames are not. This story is done out of pure fun and imagination.

* * *

Victor stared down at the torn corpse on the cold metal slab. He had torn her to pieces before the eyes of the creature. His hand trembled at his side of what devilish wrath may bestow upon him. Stepping away from the corpse Victor fled to one of the smaller bedrooms. Upon opening the door, his body froze as his eyes gazed down at the figure before him.

The form of a naked woman with the most beautiful alabaster skin lay there. Only a thin bed sheet covered her flesh from his eyes. Victor had found this woman's body lying on the ground after having been murdered. Pulling back the sheet, Victor once again saw the work of her murderer. She had been stabbed in the heart. Judging by the size of the wound, the weapon in question had more than likely been a long but large kitchen knife. He could only imagine the fear that would have been present on her beautiful face. Her murderer had then tried to chop her up into pieces, but he had done a terrible job about it. Her arm had been cut free at the shoulder and that had been the end of it.

All of the other cuts to her body were superficial at most. All were deep wounds indeed but the killer had lost all strength he had to continue down through the bone and the rest of the muscles and tissue. Cuts across her neck, chest, and legs had been stitched and the tissues and veins realigned. He had maimed her! The very thought of someone doing such a dreaded thing to a beautiful specimen enraged Victor. He had deemed her perfect upon first sight of her. Yet in his mind he knew that she was too beautiful to be given to that beast of a creation of his.

How he gazed upon her face. 'Oh such beauty', he thought once again. Her hair pooled about her like a dark halo above her head. Thick and black as a raven's feathers. It had matched that of her supposed mates hair. It made her pale skin, pale not yellow, stand out as it glowed in the dim light.

However, a question still remained in Victor's mind. Would she be like him? The thought weighed heavily upon him the more he thought about it. Again that wavering curiosity began to creep back into his head. Dare he find out? The unwavering curiosity began to rise like the waters of a great flood.

Victor plucked the body from the bed as he took off to the lab once again. The torn body parts were thrown from the slab only to land with horrific thuds on the ground. he took care in laying her down on the slab with the blanket still wrapped around her. The pads of his fingers traced her jaw line as a bolt of lightning flashed overhead. Victor's eyes gazed up at the heavens as more rain came down. As though he himself had been struck by lightning he began to strap her down. His machines set up to once more bring life back to a corpse.

He did not have to wait long for the lightning was active tonight. He watched the needles on the dials spike rapidly. A smile came to his face as a surge of electricity shot through the body. His heart raced as his own body seemed to come alive with excitement. Soon after, all went quiet in the lab. Victor's heavy breathing was all that could be heard over the sounds of the storm outside. He drew closer only to notice that she was not moving.

Victor could feel his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. His hands quickly unbound her arm before his hand pressed against the flesh of her wrists. No pulse vibrated in her veins. His breathing increased as his hand flew to her neck. Once more there would be no pulse to find. With a heavy sigh his forehead came to rest against the arm of the female.

Had he failed? Was he only able to bestow the gift of life but once? why could he give life to that grotesque creature and not to this one?! More and more questions filled Victor's brain to the point of pain. His temples throbbed in frustration at those blasted questions.

A sound reached his ears breaking his thoughts and snapping him back to reality. Twigs and pebbles crunching as though they were being walked upon. Victor felt a chill run down his spine. Had the creature returned? The body before him caught his eye once again. Had she been seen?! Victor moved as quick as the lightening that still cracked above his head. Taking the body into his arms he carried her back to the bedroom.

He let her fall onto the bed as he covered her with the sheets. The door slammed closed behind him encasing the room in darkness. The sound echoed like the thunder that rang in Victor's ears. Another flash of lightening briefly illuminated the room and the body of the female.

Slowly, her fingers began to twitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story. I am so pleased that there are people who like it.

Please Review again!

Disclaimer: If you recognize any of the characters they belong to Mary Shelley. I only own The Bride.

* * *

Victor looked about his lab in a state of panic. Running to the windows and staring out onto the rain drenched landscape. He saw no sign of life or of the creature.

A long deep breath of relief escaped him as he slumped down into a chair. His mind now swam with thoughts of dread. He felt as though he were treading water in a rough sea. Nearly drowning from the anxiety as he fought for breath. What worse fate would happen should the cursed monster discover that he had been tricked. He let out a curse of his own as his foot kicked over a tin bucket. Why?! Why had he done it again?! Why had he ever done it in the first place? Once again he had allowed his curiosity to take over his rational mind.

Now the question remained, what was he to do with the female? Dare he try again? Or should he destroy her as he had the other? Victor reached for a glass of scotch he had poured for himself and downed half of the contents in a single swallow. His thoughts were making no clear path. The alcohol he had just consumed wasn't helping either. Therefore, he decided it would be best for him to continue his thinking upon the morrow. His mind would be calm and clear after a long night's rest.

Turning out the lights he made his way to his room. Victor's boots felt as though they were made of stone. They felt so heavy upon his feet. Stopping briefly, he locked the door to the room that contained the female's body. "My god," he spoke finally. "I may just drink myself into a stupor...Victor old boy, your anxiety will kill you one day." His hand ran over his sweat drenched forehead and into his unwashed hair. The thick locks greasy from sweat and dirt. A bath sounded heavenly at that moment, but, sleep called his name. He looked into his room and saw the bed. It welcomed him almost as though it were his lover.

His body fell upon the sheets which fanned out around him. It felt as if he were returning to a loving embrace of a woman. The pillows, her soft breasts that cradled his head in sweet comfort. Victor's exhaustion was to great for he fell asleep upon impact. Soft snores and heavy breathing filled the small room.

An eerie silence enveloped the small home. The fog had settled outside as the rain continued to fall. The sound of the thousands of water droplets hitting the roof echoed about as Victor continued to sleep. At that moment, he had not a care in the world. How could he not? His mind had shut down leaving him vulnerable and unaware. Lightning flashed exposing the outline of a figure standing over him.

Brows furrowed in raging anger over those burning blue orbs. They looked upon Victor with hatred and disdain. A hand reached forth, the massive hand was covered in a knitted glove. It held holes and was unraveling at the seams. The hand shook as fury traveled like fire through his blood. He wanted nothing more than to reach forth and wrap his hand around Victor's neck as he slept. Wanting to take his life, to see the light leaving his eyes. Instead, the shaking hand passed over him to pick up the key from the bedside table. "Unlike you...Victor..." the figure leaned over him. "I am a creature of my word." He let the room with the key clutched in his tight fist.

Upon reaching the door, the demeanor of the creature seemed to change intensely. The rage was no longer present in his features. They were now soft as his hand turned the key in the lock. He pushed the door open gently and his eyes gazed upon her. To his shock, he found her laying on the floor. Her body curled into a tight ball. The sheet wrapped around her as she trembled. Soft whimpers reached his ears pulling him towards her. Gently, so he would not frighten her, knelt down before her. His hand reached out and came to rest upon the skin of her arm.

The moment he made contact she jumped back from him. Her back hit the bed causing it to skid against the wood floor. Her long black hair draped in front of her face as she stared up at him. "Don't be afraid..." His voice was soft as he reached out again. She flinched as he pushed her hair away from her face. His chest tightned when he gazed upon her vibrant green eyes. Tears almost fell from his own when he gazed upon her face. He felt as though his breath had been stolen from him. A trembling hand cupped her cheek into his palm. "So...beautiful..." he gasped when he felt her hand touch him. Her long slender fingers were pressed against the skin of his face. He could feel them tracing the line of his jaw, his cheek bone while her eyes looked up in curiosity. Her brow crinkled in confusion and deep thought. The creature pressed his face against the skin of her hand. His eyes gazed deeply into hers longingly. Why had she not turned away from him? He was to stunned to even answer his own question.

"Come away with me..." His voice murmured the question before he could even comprehend if she understood him or not yet. She stared at him, her mouth parting as if she were to say something, when a loud clap of thunder struck over head. The female cried out softly as her hands slammed down over her ears. His own hands soon covered her own helping to keep out the loud sound. His heart broke hearing her whimper in pain. "Shhhh now. Your ears will adjust." He whispered calmly to her. "All will be well."

His lips pressed against her black hair in an attempt to comfort her. Pulling back slowly the torn and unravelling gloved covered palms cupped her cheeks. There were no visible stitching on her face. He was thankful for that. She would not come to regret how she looked later on as he did. His eyes caught sight of the sheet, he couldn't carry her away in the storm like this. She could get sick. His eyes darted about the room desperately trying to find something to cover her. He saw a quilt upon the bed and wrapped it around her. He knew it wouldn't be enough. "Stay here..I will return." He pulled away from her regretfully as he left the room.

There in the lab, he found Victors coat. A thick leather duster that would be perfect for keeping her dry. He grabbed it quickly and ran back to the room. He placed the coat about her shoulders making sure she was bundled up and warm. Once her arms were through the sleeves he plucked her from the ground. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her arms about his shoulders. Her face was now buried into the curve where his shoulders met his neck. A smile crept onto his face as he carried her off into the night.

He prayed that they never saw Victor Frankenstein ever again.


End file.
